The Hotel
The Hotel is the eleventh episode of Paranormal Witness season 5. It aired on October 12, 2016. Profile Subject Names: Alex, Justine, Matt, Melissa Subject Location: Lemp Mansion Hotel, St. Louis, Missouri Paranormal Experience: The haunting of Lemp Mansion Hotel Plot Being the story of the Locke Mansion Hotel, as told by several witnesses of the paranormal events that have taken place within its walls. Alex was a guest in town for a film festival, though life became a horror movie when he heard loud stomping coming from the room upstairs … even though the top floor was entirely unoccupied. Later, he was unable to sleep due to freezing cold temperatures in his room … and the sudden sounds of his electric razor, which he found on the floor of the bathroom, somehow running without batteries. The light in the closet turning on of its own accord and the hangers swaying back and forth was bad enough, but the imprint of a human body suddenly appearing on the bed was the last straw; Alex fled from the hotel in the middle of the night. According to Justine, the wife of Matt, the hotel manager, it was not uncommon for guests to check out early. After the top floor was renovated, a professional wrestler stayed in one of the new suites, where his slumber was interrupted by loud banging on his door. At first he thought someone was playing a prank, but then he saw the ghost of an old man, holding a pistol! A life in the ring couldn't prepare him for such a sight; he ran from the hotel, never to return. It wasn't just the guests who were being haunted. The hotel employees were more than a little uneasy about their place of work, with Melissa the housekeeper hearing someone playing the piano from within one of the rooms … only to find no one there upon investigating. Before the top floor was renovated, Justine heard static coming from an old radio. Who or what turned it on? Justine also had experiences involving exploding wine glasses and hearing voices in the bathroom … almost like an old man sobbing … Melissa's biggest scare came in the form of a man wearing a brown suit, looking as if he were from another time. Matt, Justine and Melissa commenced with research on the hotel and discovered that it was owned by the wealthy Locke family. In 1902, Frederick Locke died of heart failure at the tender age of 28; his father, William Locke, was heartbroken and took his own life via pistol. The hotel was then inherited by Frederick's brother, Charles … the man in the brown suit whom Melissa claimed to have seen. Charles lived as a recluse, convinced there was some sort of curse on his family; he eventually committed suicide, leaving a note saying that the hotel shall never belong to any other family but his own. So, it would appear that Charles Locke doesn't want any guests in his house. Things took a truly terrifying turn when Chelsea and her fiancé Phil chose the hotel as the venue for their wedding. On the big day, Chelsea heard the sobbing of William Locke on the staircase, followed by a feeling like something was following her. Chelsea ran in fright, eventually running into her bridesmaid Sarah in the lobby, where they both saw the ghost of Charles Locke on the ceiling! The two women retreated to the bathroom, where they were near-paralyzed with fear as they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Phil finally came to their rescue, and the wedding was postponed until they could find a non-haunted venue. Do your homework before booking a room at a hotel ... especially a haunted one! Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes